Harry and Ginny's Wonderful Life
by Lily-Howlster-Winchester
Summary: This story follows Harry and Ginny throughout their life post-Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and I were standing outside of the Burrow, arguing a little bit. It wasn't like we were mad at each other, we both just had different opinions of what to do.

"Gin, you need to tell her. She deserves to know, you're her daughter!" Harry quietly shouted.

"I know, but baby I'm scared. What if she makes us break up? I couldn't live without you. I don't know what I'd do!" I whisper-screamed back, trying not to draw attention to ourselves.

"She's not going to make us break up. I know she would love us together, and if it helps.. If she wanted us to break up, we would fake break up in front of everyone and then continue dating. It would be fun to be a little… naughty." Harry spoke with a smirk, trying to convince me to tell my mum that he and I are dating. Which he was doing a pretty good job of by the way. Seducing me always worked, and he knew that.

" _Harry_! Stop trying to seduce me, you might think it works but not this time." I lied, trying to hide my face, as I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"Oh, stop. I know it's working and that it always works. Why do you think I did it? I need you to tell your mom so we can actually kiss someplace other that my place. I would like to stay over you know…" God he's good! I wanted to push him against a wall, kiss him and never stop.

"Look Harry, I know you would, and believe me I would like that too. But we need to think about what could happen. I know it probably won't happen, but there _is_ a chance of mum not wanting us to date."

"Ginny, your mother loves me like an son. She basically adopted me, I know she will love the thought of us together, and plus she would never want to hurt you. Ginny… I love you and I would never try to get you to do something that could end up hurting you. I thought you knew that." Harry said, looking at me with a smile that meant the world to me. We had never said I love you to each other, but it felt so right when he said it. I just couldn't help myself. I pushed him against the house as lightly as I could, and started kissing him with all the power I could scrounge up. I just wanted it to be like this forever. I knew I probably had to tell my mum, and that Harry was right. She loved him and would never want to hurt me. So once we broke away for air I agreed and we went inside.

Harry walked over towards the table where Ron, George and Hermione were all sitting. I walked over to the kitchen where my mum was cooking.

"Hey mum, I need to tell you something." I started tapping on my mum shoulder.

"What is it sweetie?" She said turning around to look at me.

"Mum, Harry and I… are dating." I said, shaking a little bit.

"Oh thank god it's finally happened, I knew the first time I saw you both look at each other that you were in love. George! It's happened! Oh where's the fellytone thing your father uses to talk to people? I need to talk to Charlie and Bill, they both owe me 20 galleons."

I was surprised, but thankful she was ok with it. I went and sat down next to Harry and whispered in his ear, "I forgot to say it earlier, but I love you too Harry." He turned to the side as I sat down, looking at me smiling from ear to ear,

"I told you she would be ok with it, didn't I?" He smirked, caressing my thigh under the table.

"Oh shut up and give me a kiss!" I said, grabbing his hand under the table so he would stop before someone noticed. He then pecked me on the lips and whispered in my ear,

"I don't have to stop, you know.. no one's going to see us, my hand is under the table." I couldn't resist, so I nodded and let go of his hand so he would continue.

Throughout dinner Harry continued rubbing my leg and I didn't stop him. I just kept one on my hands down so if anyone asked, we could say we were holding hands. It felt really good and I didn't want him to ever stop, but eventually he had to when we started cleaning up.

After that, mum and George left so it was just Harry, Ron, Hermione and I.

"You know, I saw what you two were doing at dinner when I got up to use the restroom. You guys are so lovey-dovey." Hermione said smiling at us while Ron looked confused.

'What were you two doing.. Or do I want to know?" Ron asked looking kind of regretful once he finished talking.

"It's fine Ron. Harry and I were just… holding hands under the table ." I half-lied, trying not to tell him the whole truth so he wouldn't totally be grossed out.

"Yep. Don't worry Ron, it's all PG rated… right now." He winked at me, and I knew that he was wanting to finish our lovely kiss from earlier.

"Ok, yep I'm out. I'm going to go get Hermione and I's bed down, do you want to come so we can leave the girls to chat?" Ron suggested.

"Yeah that'd be good." Harry responded, kissing me then getting up.

"So… good thinking not telling Ron what actually happened, he'd be pretty grossed out, considering you're his sister." Hermione said moving closer to me on the couch so we could hear each other better.

"Yeah, that's what I figured, but Harry's probably going to tell him when they're upstairs, so.. Eh.." I said

"So, what took you guys so long getting here?" She asked, and I told her the whole thing(the argument, the I love you, the kiss, me telling him I love you when I sat down…)

"Oh my gosh! That's so sweet! Ron and I haven't even said that, you guys are moving fast, but I think it's definitely right for you." She replied, squealing with happiness. Just then the boys entered, Ron looking a bit disgusted. So Harry probably told him.

"So, I was thinking we could go to bed babe." Ron said to Hermione taking her hand and lifting her off the couch.

"Sure honey, that sounds great." Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek and running upstairs.

"Finally, some privacy, so we can continue where we left off…" Harry whispered, moving my hair behind my ear and starting to kiss me again. It felt so good.. so right. Like we were ready for the relationship to move on to something a little more intimate. Which I was totally ok with..

We broke away a few seconds later smiling at each other. I spoke first,

"Harry, do you think we're ready to move our relationship along to something a little more.. Intimate?" I said, shaking a bit with nervousness.

"Yes, definitely." He replied, pulling both of us off the couch, motioning towards our room. Where no one would be able to see or _hear_ anything...


	2. Chapter 2: An Amazing Night

When Harry and I got up the next morning, we walked into the kitchen. Mum, Ron, and Hermione were already there.

Later that morning, after we had eaten, Hermione and I went up to her room while the boys went out and started a game of Quidditch.

"So what'd you two get up to after Ron and I left last night?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, we um… made out for a little while, and then went into our rooms…" I replied saving her the graphic details.

"So, you did it basically?" She said, smirking a little.

"Yeah, we did… What about you guys? Do anything scandalous last night?" I asked, returning her expression with a matching one.

"Yeah, we actually did. Our first time to in fact."

"Great, but ew," I said, a little grossed out.

"I know he's your brother, but I wanted to tell you anyway because it was a big milestone that we passed. It was important." At that moment, we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I nodded in agreement to her statement and then turned to the door to see whoever was coming.

To our surprise, it was Harry who was walking up the stairs. He had come to get me, so we could talk. I was kind of nervous, to be honest, I had the insane thought that he was going to break up with me. I really hoped that wasn't true…

Once we got into our room, Harry grabbed my waist and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"That was amazing, and not to sound rude, but why did you bring me here? We don't usually sneak off in the middle of the day." I said, a little confused about what was going on.

"Ginny, I love you so much. If I would lose you, I wouldn't know what to do. You are the only family I have, apart from Ron and Hermione. I know we haven't been dating for all that long, but you are the best human being on the entire planet, and I don't want to make a stupid mistake and lose you, so… will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He had gotten down on one knee.

"Y-Yes! I will become your wife! I love you so mu-" He cut me off by pulling me down to the floor with him and kissing me.

That day was the best day in my entire life. After he proposed, we made out for a while and then went to tell everyone about us. They were all extremely excited by the way. Then we took a shower(together.. don't judge, we're engaged) and got dressed up to go to a fancy dinner. After that, we came back to an empty house and repeated last night.

"I had an amazing night Harry, I am the luckiest person alive to be engaged to you," I said while lying down waiting for him to brush his teeth and come to bed.

"Well, I'm glad, because I did too. I can't believe we are actually engaged, baby." He replied, coming into our room.

"Me either, but I just can't get over how happy I am right now!" I agreed, looking at him with love in my eyes.

We stayed silent for a little bit after that, just staring at the ceiling, but Harry broke the silence with a question.

"Did Hermione tell you anything about her and Ron this morning?" I could tell he was hesitant about asking the question.

"Yeah… I'm guessing Ron told you too. I'm really happy for them, they are a great couple." I responded.

"Me too… can you promise not to tell Hermione I said this?" He asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Yeah, promise," I replied, anxious for him to explain.

"After Ron told me that, he said that he loved Hermione. He said he knew it was too soon for him to be thinking this, but he couldn't deny it. He asked me if you could find out if Hermione loved him so he could tell her. I obviously told him no, but, and I promise I won't tell him, do you think Hermione loves him?" He said.

"I know she does. She hasn't actually said it to me or him yet, but I can tell. It's in the way she looks at him, the way she talks about him. It's obvious… to me at least. I first noticed it in my fifth year, when you guys were in your six years. It was obvious to me how jealous she was when she saw Ron and Lavender kiss and then date." I explained, thinking back to when I had comforted her about Ron.

"...I have a plan!" Harry shouted, practically jumping out of his skin. "You talk to Hermione and try to get her to admit to loving Ron, please be subtle, and then talk to both of them and get them to say I love you to each other at our wedding. Which now needs to be soon, it's the perfect setting, romantic and stuff, _and_ we get to get married sooner, so that's a bonus. But if you think that's too soon, we could try and get them to do it at our engagement party tomorrow."

"No, that's perfect! So… when do you want to have our wedding? And I was thinking we could do it here like Fleur and Bill did. It was such a great wedding, you know, apart from the death eaters." I exclaimed, grabbing my phone to look at the calendar.

"Yeah, here sounds amazing. What about… next Saturday, the 21st?" He suggested, scooting closer to look at the calendar.

"Yeah, we'll do that," I replied, putting my phone back. "Oh my god! I have to get a dress! We have to get the entire thing organized and send out invitations in 9 days! This is going to be so rushed! We can do it right?"

"Calm down honey, we do it. We can do anything. And plus, your mom is going to be a big help, she said that last night." He reassured me, combing my hair with his fingers. After I had calmed down, I looked over at him.

"We're getting married in 9 days." I breathed, pecking his lips. "We're actually getting married." I laughed a little and laid back down.

"Yeah, we are. I love you so much." He responded, laying down as well.

"I love you too. To the moon and back." I told him, turning off the lights and cuddling into him.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hello again! I'm SUPER sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever! I don't really have an excuse, I pretty much just forgot about this story. Sorry, but I'm back and updating again now! And for anyone who has read my other stories, I'm going to try to update them as well, and I might even completely rewrite 'After The War'. So, thanks for reading and please favorite/follow/review! Love ya, bye!**


End file.
